Donde está tu corazón
by YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN
Summary: UA [SasuNaru]. Un nuevo curso escolar en el internado, un error por parte de la dirección, ¿Qué haces aquí? Romance y ternura con un toque de comedia. Entra a descubrirlos...
1. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

**Ohayooo!!!! Aquí con una nueva historia para entretenerlas un rato…**

**La historia será SasuNaru hetero o sea k Naruto es mujer y se llama Naru XDD sorry por eso pero no funcionaba en la historia como hombre ;P. **

**Buenu no los hago esperar más así que aquí tienen el fic. **

**Aclaraciones:**

"**ABC" Dialogo normal**

"**_ABC" _Pensamientos**

**1111111111111 División entre escenas **

11111111111111111111111111

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Una rubia, pálida y débil, estaba tumbada en una de las camas de la habitación a oscuras. No podía moverse, todo el cuerpo le dolía.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación de golpe y un joven se aproximó a la chica con pasos rápidos y una mirada que demostraba la preocupación absoluta.

-¡Naru! ¿Estás bien?-

-…Sasuke…- Dijo en un hilo de voz mientras alzaba el rostro con mucho trabajo.

-no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí- decía ya agachado ayudándole.

-…Sasuke…- repitió tocando las mejillas del joven con suavidad.

1111111111111111111111

Medio día, el sol brillaba sin obstáculo alguno y todo estaba en paz; los nuevos estudiantes llegaban al internado a instalarse para el nuevo curso escolar; los viejos, a saludar a los conocidos y a checar a los nuevos especímenes a su disposición.

Acababa de llegar un joven, alto, con cuerpo de modelo, de piel blanca y cabellos y ojos negros como la noche. Tenía una mirada fría e intimidante, con una seriedad absoluta.

-Sasuke-sama- Lo llamó su chofer.

-¿Si?-

-¿Quiere que le ayude con sus cosas?-

-No…gracias-

-Entonces me retiro-

-…-

Sasuke volteó al lado contrario observando lo que sería su "casa" durante dos años. Algunas chicas ya lo observaban con un notorio interés.

La escuela era bastante amplia y con dos edificios separados por pequeños jardines y pasillos. En frente del edificio de las habitaciones había una fuente más o menos grande y en el de las aulas una estatua tamaño natural de Freud (N/A: Solo el se me ocurrió U) En los jardines tenían flores y árboles con bancas a su sombra, en un intento de quitarle ese aire a cárcel.

111111111111111111111111111111111

-…252…253… ¡254! ¡Vaya por fin!-

Decía una rubia de piel morena peinada de coletas altas; había encontrado después de casi una hora de búsqueda su habitación, tenía ojos azules profundos y con unas ligeras marquitas en forma de bigotitos en las mejillas. Metió la llave en la cerradura de su habitación y entró.

La habitación tenía dos camas individuales, una a cada lado de la habitación, en medio de ellas una ventana grande hasta el suelo con cortinas dobles (N/A: o sea, una con blackout y la otra sin el, casi transparente) que tenía un pequeño balconcito.

A la derecha, una puerta que daba al baño, a la izquierda un armario dividido en dos, y a entre la puerta del baño y la de la salida un escritorio en forma de L, doble; cada sección con su respectiva silla, lamparita y un librerito vacío.

-No está mal- decía con una ligera sonrisita en el rostro- Tomaré esta cama- decía mientras ponía sus cosas sobre la cama, abría una de ellas, tomaba una muda de ropa con cuidado de no desordenarla y al acabar la volvía a cerrar con el mismo cuidado.

Se dirigía hacia al baño, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía con que secarse. Volvió a sus maletas y sacó la toalla.

111111111111111111111111

-_…256…255… ¡254!- _Pensaba Sasuke.

Tenía a cinco chicas atrás de el que se habían ofrecido a ayudarle a cargar con sus cosas y lo miraban algunas con ojos soñadores y otras simplemente embobadas.

-Ya pueden irse- dijo secamente.

-¿No quieres que te ayudemos a meterlas a la habitación?- Dijo una de ellas con nerviosismo en la voz.

-No-

-Pero… son muchas cosas ¿no pref?…- dijo otra.

-dije, no…- la interrumpió Sasuke -Váyanse-

-…- los miraron con frustración.

-Váyanse- volvió a repetir.

Las chicas bajaron las cosas sin ánimo alguno y con la mirada baja, comenzaron a marcharse en silencio. Al perderse de vista Sasuke suspiró.

-_Me tienen arto las chicas, no quiero saber nada de ellas- _pensó Sasuke mientras abría la puerta con su llave.

Inspeccionó brevemente la habitación y se dispuso a meter sus cosas.

-¿Uh?- susurró la rubia- _Creo que ya llegó mi compañera- _pensó con una ligera sonrisa, al oír el ruido que había afuera. Terminó de ponerse un short algo corto y pegado de mezclilla, y sin terminar de ponerse la blusa (N/A: ¿Solo en bra? Ta loka!!!! OO) salió del baño.

-_Creo que mi compañero es gay- _Pensó al ver las maletas de la rubia, estas eras cafés con ligeros toquen en rosita bebé en forma de flores de cerezo.

Clack

Volteó a ver hacia el baño cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Na…- OO

-…-

La rubia quedó como piedra al ver a un chico en su habitación. Sasuke se limitó a abrir los ojos como platos al ver en tal estado a la chica, pero recupero su frialdad casi al momento.

-K…¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!- Gritó a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones, al recordar que seguía en ropa interior de la cadera para arriba, corrió directo al baño y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Sasuke solo se quedó viendo la puerta del baño con desconcierto, procesando lo que acababa de ver.

A los 15 segundos de haberse cerrado la puerta, esta se volvió a abrir dándole paso a una rubia con el rostro rojo como un tomate maduro, mezcla de la vergüenza y un poco de ira contenida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó fríamente Sasuke.

-¿Q-Qué?... ¡Esta es mi habitación! ¿Eres novio de mi compañera de cuarto? Por que si es as…- No pudo continuar.

Sasuke se había levantado, era al menos dos cabezas mas alto que la rubia y su mirada la había intimidado.

-¿Tu… habitación?-

-S-¡Si!-

-No puede ser… esta es mía- dijo sin inmutarse- Debes haberte equivocado-

-¡Tu debes haberte equivocado!- Le gritó viéndolo a los ojos- Este es el papel que me dieron en dirección al llegar aquí- Dijo, entregándole un papelito que había sacado de los pantalones que llevaba antes de meterse al baño.

Sasuke se quedó viendo el papelito un momento y luego se lo devolvió diciendo.

-Parece ser que no hay ningún error...aunque- agregó al ver que la rubia volvía a abrir la boca para protestar- tampoco yo me he equivocado de habitación-

- ¡No puede ser! Se supone que no hay cuartos mixtos-dijo visiblemente molesta.-Pues...¡o te vas tú o te vas tú!, no pienso sacar mis cosas de aquí-

-¡¿como?! ¡Vete tu! estás loca-

-¡¿Loca?! ¡¿Como te atreves a decirme así?! ¡Apenas me conoces!-

-...- Sasuke dió media vuelta y ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando la chica le hablo de nuevo.

-¿A dónde vas? no he terminado conti...-

-Voy a dirección a averiguar porque estoy con una rubia loca- La interrumpió Sasuke.

La rubia se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa, cuando reaccionó Sasuke ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

-¡Espera!- gritó saliendo de de la habitación tras él y cerrando tras de si.

Caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela en silencio sin dirigirse palabra alguna, la rubia iba visiblemente molesta e incomoda y Sasuke con su seriedad característica, aunque ambos se mandaban miradas furtivas.

-_¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡¡¡LO ODIO!!! ¿Qué demonios ocurrió, para que estemos en la misma habitación? ¡¡¡Arghhh!!! Maldita sea...-_Pensaba la rubia, mientras hacia morritos cabreados.

-_¿Qué le pasa? Asesinaré al que haya sido el culpable de que este en la mima habitación con esta- _Pensaba Sasuke mientras veía los morritos que hacía la rubia.

Cuando se vio la puerta de la dirección, la rubia aceleró el paso y entró antes que Sasuke, entonces...

-¡¡¡Exijo saber porque demonios comparto habitación con este tarado!!!-Vociferó la rubia a la secretaria mientras apuntaba a Sasuke con una mano.

-¿disculpe como dijo?- Preguntó la secretaria.

-me gustaría saber porque esta y yo estamos en la misma habitación- repitió Sasuke un poco más calmado que la rubia.

-¡¿qué esta pasando aquí?! ¿Porque los gritos?-Dijo una mujer madura, también rubia pero con coletas bajas.

-Tsunade-sama-Dijo la secretaria.

-Shizune-san, yo me encargo de ellos, traeme la relación de habitaciones a mi despacho por favor-

-Si, Tsunade-sama-

-Entren por favor- Les dijo Tsunade a Sasuke y a la rubia.

El despacho de Tsunade era espacioso, con una gran ventana que daba al jardín central de la escuela, a ambos lados habían dos grandes libreros a punto de explotar por tantas cosas que tenían. El escritorio de Tsunade estaba justo al frente de la ventana y tenía dos sillas que parecían sacadas de un interrogatorio.

-Sientense-

-Aquí esta lo que me pidió Tsunade-sama-

-Gracias Shizune-san- Al salir Shizune, se dirigió a los jóvenes- Ahora, ¿Cuales son sus nombres?-

-Uchiha Sasuke-

-Naru Uzumaki-

-Uchiha, Uzumaki...mmm...- Decía bajito mientras buscaba en un gran libro-¿En que habitación están?-

-254- Respondieron a unísono, ambos se mandaron miradas asesinas.

-254...-Decía concentrada de nuevo en el libro que tenía entre las manos- Aquí están, pues parece ser que hemos cometido un error, ustedes no deberían estar en la misma habitación.

-¡Es lo que digo yo!- Dijo Naru.

-Lamentablemente...- El rostro de Naru cambió drásticamente a seriedad llegando casi al nivel de Sasuke.- En estos momentos todas las habitaciones están ocupadas y no hay forma por el momento de arreglar este asunto- Dijo mientras seguía inspeccionando el libro y les dirigía al final, una mirada

-¿Y eso quiere decir?...- Pregunto Sasuke, imaginándose la respuesta.

-Que tendrán que quedarse como están hasta nuevo aviso-

-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!- Gritó Naru.

Sasuke se limitó a levantarse y salir del despacho rumbo a su habitación. cuando hubo salido Tsunade se dirigió a Naru.

-Si ocurre algo, avísame-

-...- Se quedó pensando un momento y contestó- ...Sí...-Se levantó también y salió del despacho sin habla.

1111111111111111111111111

Las 10:30 p.m., Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama, vestido solo con un pantalón azul marino para dormir y una playera sin mangas blanca, mientras leía tranquilamente uno de sus libros.

- ¿Quieres ya apagar la luz?- Le dijo Naru que trataba de dormir, ella tenía un short y una camisa para dormir a juego color naranja con rosa- ¡Trato de dormir!-

-Pues cubre tu cara con la sabana y duérmete-Le contestó.

-jum...eres odioso ¿sabes?-

-...-

-"Buenas" noches- Dijo con sorna Naru.

Las 11:45 p.m. Naru ya había caído en un profundo sueño y abrazaba su almohada en forma posesiva.

-...Mamá...- Dijo entre sueños mientras una lágrima solitaria caía por una de sus mejillas.

Sasuke acababa de cerrar su libro y ya iba a apagar la luz cuando oyó a Naru, se acercó lentamente a Naru y tratando de no despertarla secó con un dedo la lágrima.

-...Buenas noches...- Dijo sin cambiar su rostro frío.

Continuará...

111111111111111111111111111111

**Oki hasta aqui el primer cap. Es el más largo que he escrito!!!!!! TT¬TT lloro de felicidad. Dejen sus reviews se acepta de todo, menos amenesas de muerte por dejar el capi. En lo buenu. Sin mas que agregar me despido, un beso a todos y un abrazo**

**Ja ne!!!!!**


	2. Te odio, pero

Capítulo 2: Te odio, pero…

5:45 a.m.

Pipipí… pipipipí…

-mmm… 5 minutos maaaas…-

Pipipipipí… PIPIPí… PIPIPIPIPIPIPí

-Esta bien… esta bien- Apagó el despertador de su celular y se sentó, todavía sobre la cama- Aaaaaaaumm que rico dormí- Decía mientras se estiraba y daba un gran bostezo.

-…mmm…- Oyó suspirar a Sasuke.

-¡Ups!... _Casi despierto a Su alteza_- Pensó con sarcasmo Naru.

Se levantó de su cama con cuidado y asomó para poder ver la cara de Sasuke; este dormía placidamente como si de un bebé se tratara, los músculos de su rostro estaban relajados, dándole un aire inocente.

-_Te ves mejor dormido que despierto ¿Sabes?- _

Se dirigió al armario y de su sección tomó una blusa color naranja, un pantalón estilo deportivo azul y ropa interior; se dirigió hacía el baño con la misma cautela con la que fue al armario y cerró la puerta con pestillo (N/A: seguro, candado… como quieran decirle).

6:20 a.m.

Turururururururú turu turururu tururú (N/A: Tonito de Kanashimi wo Yasashisa Ni o tercer opening de Naruto XD)

-…mmm…-

Turururu TURURURU ¡¡¡TURURURURURU!!!

-Ush… _¡Demonios! quería dormir más- _Pensó Sasuke después de apagar su celular con un mal humor visible desde 3 km antes.

Se levantó con flojera de la cama y tomando del armario una playera negra, un pantalón de mezclilla y ropa interior se dirigió hacia el baño.

-¿uh?- Dejó escapar al notar que la puerta del baño no abría.-…_Uzumaki…- _ Pensó al recordar que compartía habitación con una chica- ¡Uzumaki sal del baño! ¡¡¡Ahora!!!-

-_¡jum! ¿Qué se cree?_ ¡No voy a salir hasta que termine!- Le contestó Naru desde el baño.

-argh ¡¡¡Uzumaki, sal ahora!!! ¡¡¡Haces lo mismo todas las mañanas!!!-

-¡Naru!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Me llamo Naru!-

-¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver Naru-baka?! ¡Sal! ¡¡¡ De todas formas sales igual de fea!!!- Decía mientras golpeaba la puerta con el puño (N/A: OO Que mala leche se carga Sasu-kun)

-_Será bestia… _¡Ahora esperas a que acabe!-

-grrrrr- Gruñó Sasuke al darse cuenta que no tenía más opción que esperar a que Naru saliera del baño, se sentó en una de las sillas del escritorio y se sentó a esperar.

6:40 a.m. (N/A: je, le doy mucha importancia a la hora ¿no creen? n.nU)

-¡Por kami! ¡Como tardas!- Gritó Sasuke ya exasperado por la tardanza de la chica.

-ya ya… tranquilo Sasuke-teme…- Dijo Naru sin mucho ánimo y con la cara sonrosada.

Sasuke se quedó viendo el rostro de Naru con la cara seria y la examinaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo?-

-…No…nada…- Contestó con el ceño fruncido mientras apartaba la mirada.

Llevaban ya un mes y medio de convivencia, se podría decir que eran como perros y gatos, aunque habían desarrollado una especie de cariño. Mantenían en secreto el hecho de compartir la habitación; porque ninguno quería llamar la atención, más de lo que ya o hacían…

Sasuke, sin haber hecho absolutamente nada, se había convertido en el mejor partido entre las mujeres y uno que otro hombre, tanto, que tenía un club de fans que lo seguía a distancia, casi, a todos lados.

Naru no se quedaba atrás, tenía buen cuerpo y un cabello y facciones fácilmente envidiables (N/A: maldita…¬¬) su amabilidad con todos e inocencia había logrado la creación de otro club de fans, pero este era más discreto que el de "Sasuke Lovers" (N/A: XD).

Ya estaban en exámenes parciales, hoy sería el último que presentarían, matemáticas, lo único en lo que Naru era la mejor, en todo lo demás… bueno, para que entrar en detalles, ¿no creen? Sasuke era totalmente lo contrario, sin esfuerzo alguno pasaba las materias con las mejores calificaciones de su generación.

-¡Naru-chan! ¡Buenos días!- Gritó una muchacha de cabello corto azulado y unos ojos, tan claros, que se veían casi blancos.

-Hina-chan… buenos días…- Dijo sin ánimo de nuevo.

-…-

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-Te… ¿Te sientes bien Naru-chan?- Preguntó con la voz cargada de preocupación-

-Si… no te preocupes-

-…-

Hinata Hyuuga, la mejor amiga de Naru casi desde los primeros días, era una niña tranquila y extremadamente tímida con los demás.

Llegaron al comedor manteniendo una conversación de cosas triviales, tomaron una bandeja y fueron a escoger su desayuno. Naru pasó todas las secciones sin prestarles atención alguna, se dirigió a una de las secciones y pidió…

-…Ramen… por favor-

-¡Claro Naru-chan!- Dijo el cocinero que ya se había acostumbrado al apetito que tenía Naru.

Hinata alcanzó a Naru y le comentó.

-De veras que necesitas comer algo más, a parte de ramen, un día de estos te va a dar algo-

-No me importa, amo el ramen-

-Vas a terminar engordando Uzumaki-san… y eso sería una lástima- Dijo un voz masculina.

-S-Sai-kun… buenos días- Dijo Hinata.

-Sai, ya te dije que me llames Naru-

Sai era un muchacho alto y bien formado, también tenía la piel blanca, el cabello y los ojos negros, pero su cabello era mucho más corto que el de Sasuke (N/A: además Sasu-chan es muxo más sexy X3) Él, al igual que Hinata, había hecho una gran amistad con Naru. Terminaron su desayuno sin prisa alguna, y al ir de salida del comedor, Naru vio como Sasuke entraba en el comedor con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué te pasó Sasuke-teme? ¿Te dormiste?- Preguntó Naru con una sonrisa inocente, pero en su tono de voz se notaba el ligero sarcasmo.

-…- Sasuke se limito a verla detenidamente de nuevo, y sin detenerse entró al comedor.

-Buenos días Naru-chan- Dijo una chica de cabellos rosados, ojos verdes profundos.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan…- Contestó con una sonrisa algo forzada en su rostro.

Sakura se sentaba al frente de Naru, y era una de sus amigas, aunque no tan cercana como Hinata, Sakura era la miembro No. 1 y presidenta del "Sasuke Lovers". A la derecha de Naru se sentaba Hinata, y atrás de Hinata, Sasuke.

-…- Sakura notó algo extraño en su amiga pero prefirió pasarlo por alto y le preguntó- ¿lista para el examen de hoy?

-Frentuda sabes que Naru-chan es la mejor en mates, no tiene ningún problema a comparación tuya ¿no es así, Naru-chan?-

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Ino-cerda?-

-¿Además de molestarte?...mmm, no ¡¡¡es que es tan divertido!!!-Contestó

Ino, una chica muy segura de si misma, la mejor amiga de Sakura, aunque no lo parezca, era de cabellos rubios claros y largos, con los ojos azules, siempre vestía con algo morado, si no era la blusa, era el pantalón o la falda, pero el morado era indispensable. Ella era la miembro No. 2 del "Sasuke Lovers" y la vicepresidenta del mismo, por lo que Sakura y ella siempre estaban compitiendo por la atención de Sasuke.

Las clases comenzaron con total normalidad, a la hora anterior al descanso tenían el examen, por lo que todos estaban un tanto nerviosos y desesperados por ya acabar el examen e irse al descanso temprano. La maestra le dio sus respectivas hojas a cada alumno, y una vez que todos tenían dio comienzo al examen.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde el comienzo del examen y Naru no se sentía nada bien, tenía mareos y se sentía adormilada, solo había contestado 2 problemas de su examen y sentía que no podía más, comenzó a sentir como sus parpados se cerraban lentamente, mientras ella no podía pensar y su vista se le nublaba.

Sasuke, que no había dejado de estar pendiente del comportamiento de Naru en lo que llevaba el día, notó como Naru se tambaleaba peligrosamente hacía un lado, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, se agachó y estiró los brazos justo antes de que Naru cayera y se golpeara contra el suelo, Naru respiraba un poco más agitada de lo normal, tenía el rostro más rojo que en la mañana, Sasuke tocó la frente de Naru, ¡Estaba hirviendo!

-_Tonta_- Pensó Sasuke.

-¡Uchiha! ¡¿Me puede explicar que está pasando?!- Preguntó la maestra molesta.

-Uzumaki tiene fiebre, la llevaré a su habitación- Dijo sin cambiar su rostro frío. Ayudó a Naru a levantarse, pero al notar que no podía, optó por cargarla estilo princesa. Naru, instintivamente pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke para no caer.

-¿Y su examen? ¿No lo va a terminar?- Seguía molesta la maestra (N/A: Me chocan que sean así los maestros a veces)

-Ya he terminado, tenga- Le dio su examen a la maestra y se dirigió a la salida- ¿Cuál es tu habitación?- Preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-…254…- Respondió en un hilo de voz.

-…ok…-

Sasuke caminaba con un poco de prisa por los pasillos de la escuela, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-_Mira lo que me haces hacer_- Pensó Sasuke mientras veía a Naru, algo preocupado.

-…Gracias… Sasuke…- Dijo Naru.

-…- No hubo respuesta.

Sasuke hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta lo delgado y tibio que era el cuerpo de Naru (N/A: Mas que tibio esta caliente, recuerden que tiene fiebre) Podía sentir la respiración de Naru golpearle en la parte baja de su cuello, era una sensación extraña, le hacía sentir escalofríos cada vez que Naru suspiraba, sentía su corazón acelerarse y como el color se le subía a las mejillas.

Habían llegado a la habitación, Sasuke con un poco de trabajo abrió la puerta, entró y recostó a Naru en su cama, le soltó el cabello, para que estuviera cómoda y la cubrió con las sábanas, la observó un momento y acarició su rostro…

-…- O////O-_¿¡Pero que demonios hago?!_- pensó

Se dirigió a su parte del armario y sacó un pañuelo de él, en el baño lo remojó en agua fría y lo exprimió.

"tock tock"

-¡Naru-chan! ¡¿Estás ahí?!- Se oyó una voz detrás de la puerta- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Sasuke dejó el pañuelo sobre la frente de Naru y abrió la puerta, al abrirla por completo se encontró con Sakura, que sostenía en una de sus manos un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Lo siento, pensé que este era la habitación de Naru-chan, la maestra le manda esto-

-…-

-erm… compermiso- Dijo mientras pasaba a la habitación. Se sentó a un lado de la cama de Naru y la examinó con la mirada. Naru seguía roja pero su respiración ya era más normal.

-Sasuke-kun ya puedes volver a clases, yo cuidaré de ella-

-Me quedaré, no tengo ganas de tomar clases- Dijo con el rostro serio.

-Bueno, al menos así tendré con quien platicar mientras la vigilo- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y así pasaron las horas, Sakura le contaba a Sasuke sobre cosas cotidianas y Sasuke se limitaba a hacer como si le hiciera caso.

-_¿Qué acaso esta nunca se va a callar? Es incluso más molesta que Naru.- _Pensaba Sasuke hasta que un ruido hizo que Sakura se callara repentinamente.

-…mmm…- Naru se removía en su cama, Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron un poco a ella para poder ver que le pasaba, Naru comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. -… ¿Dónde estoy?...- Preguntó todavía desorientada mientras se sentaba.

-Estas en tu habitación Naru-chan, tienes fiebre- Le dijo Sakura con calma.

-uuuuuuhh… me siento toda sudada -

"Guru guru guru"

-Jejejejeje, creo que tengo hambre- Dijo Naru con el rostro sonrosado por la vergüenza.

-Jajaja, pensamos que cuando despertaras tendrías hambre así que fuimos hace un rato por ramen- Dijo Sakura.

-¡¡Waaa!! Muchas gracias ¬-

-…Ten…- Dijo Sasuke uniéndose a la conversación, mientras le daba el tazón de ramen a Naru.

-Bueno, aprovechando que estás despierta y te sientes mejor, ¿No quieres cambiarte de ropa para que estés más cómoda?-Le dijo Sakura. Naru casi se atraganta con el ramen al ver a Sakura levantarse y dirigirse al armario.

-_¡Si abre el armario, sabrá que compartimos habitación!_- Pensaron Sasuke y Naru al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué lado es el tuyo Naru?- Preguntó Sakura mientras abría el armario. Abrió una de las puertas, que resultó ser la del lado de Sasuke- ¿eh?... ¿Por qué hay ropa de chico en el armario Naru-chan? (N/A: Es tonta la niña ¬¬)-

-_¡¡¡Nooooooooo!!! Tanto que nos costó mantenerlo secreto- _Pensó Naru. No sabía que hacer, y no se le ocurría nada que decirle ¿Qué hacía ahora?

-La baka y yo compartimos la habitación- Dijo Sasuke secamente y como si no tuviera importancia.

-¿Qué? No puede ser, las habitaciones no son mixtas- Dijo con la confusión dibujada en su rostro.

-Sasuke no te miente, es la verdad- Dijo Naru.

-_¡¡¡No puede ser!!! ¿Por qué una tipa como esta comparte habitación con Sasuke-kun? ¡¡¡Yo debería estar en su lugar!!! ¡Sasuke-kun sería más feliz a mi lado!- _Pensaba Sakura mientras temblaba de furia, sería muy amiga de cualquiera, pero si se atrevían a acercarse a SU Sasuke-kun, tendrían que atenerse a las consecuencias.- Yo… lo siento, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer…adiós- Dijo mientras salía lo más rápido posible de la habitación, tenía que contárselo a Ino para conseguir algún apoyo.

-¿Crees que se lo diga a alguien teme?-

-Es muy probable, pero termina de comer, para que tomes tu medicina y te cambies.

-… si…- Contestó un poco sonrojada.

-_¿Por qué la cuido?_- Se preguntaba Sasuke mientras miraba a Naru comer- La próxima vez que te sientas mal, dímelo-

-¿eh? ¿Te preocupas por mi Sasuke-teme?- Preguntó Naru con un dejo de incredulidad, al ver el rostro serio de Sasuke, que la miraba directo a los ojos, y de una manera, que sentía como si le viera hasta el alma.- Vale… te diré si me siento mal- Dijo totalmente sonrojada- _¿Por qué se me acelera el corazón al verle?_-

Continuará…

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Yeaaaahh!! He terminado el cap. Con mucho esfuerzo y con todo y el sueño que estoy sintiendo, perdón si he demorado mucho, es que entre la escue y mis entrenamientos no había tenido tiempo de escribir ;;, pero ya estoy aquí, así que voy a contestar reviews!!!:**

**Fiorellanime: **Qué bueno que te gustó el fic!!! Creí que por ser Sasunaru hetero no tendría muxa aceptación, pero parece ser que les agrada me hace muy felix!!! Un beso xica.

**Nuriko-tsunade: **Trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos, pero hay que comparar estoy capís con los de mi otro ff --U, esos si son cortos. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!!!.

**Yukinita:** Waaaa!!! Que genial que me leas!!! Me gustan tus ff:P ojalá que te haya gustado tambien este cap. Un abrazo!!!!

**x-Sovereing-x: **Que bueno que te gustó la idea TT¬TT esk queria escribir un ff yaoi, pero luego no puedo, s me dan mejor los heteros, pero no pensaba hacer un Sasusaku!!! Nunk lo haría!!! No me gusta muxo la parejita ¬¬, pero bueno… un besote xica ojala te haya gustado tambien este ff.

**Tsunade-sama: **GRax por los ánimos!!! No saes lo felix que me hacen!!! TT¬TT te cuidas tu tambien, un abrazo!!!

**ayane32: **a mi me gustaria compartir cuarto con Sasu, moriria felix si asi fuera jajajajajajaja XD tratare de no tardarme con el siguiente cap. Lo prometo.

**Shadowy Ninja Girl: **jajajajaja tu saes por lo que tuve que pasar para escribir este cap.!!! XD jajajajaja ojala tu tambien puedas actualizar pronto, nos vemos por el msn!!!

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Terminé:3 k bien se siente contestar reviews!!! Bueno pues yo ya me voy a dormir jajajaaj ahora son las 1:15 am :P. Nos vemos en el siguiente caaaaaaaaaaaaap.!!! **

**Ja ne!!! **


	3. La Obra de Navidad… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Capítulo 3: La Obra de Navidad… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El sol ya brillaba sobre el cielo avisando el comienzo de un nuevo día y despertando a los flojos de sus camas.

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana, y cierta rubia seguía en su cama durmiendo placidamente; soñaba con el paraíso y que saltaba de nube en nube atrapando numerosos tazones de ramen (N/A: lo siento XD no me pude resistir a ponerlo). De repente, un fuerte rayo de sol le pegó de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que medio despertara.

-mmm…- Se quejaba mientras cubría su rostro con sabana-…solo… un ratito más…- dijo para si misma.

Abrió los ojos inesperadamente, tenía la mirada asustada y conmocionada. Se volteo hacia el estantito que había improvisado sobre su cama, para poder ver su reloj.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡Ya es tarde!- Gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de la cama, ya que en la noche había quedado enredada con las sábanas. Corrió hasta el armario, sacó lo primero que encontró y con la misma velocidad entró al baño y cerró tras de si.

Sasuke, que había abierto la cortina para poder leer más a gusto, solo se quedo viendo la puerta del baño con una gotita en la cabeza. A los 10 minutos, la rubia salía del baño ya vestida, peinada y lista para irse, se dirigió hacia la salida con prisa, pero una voz la hizo detenerse.

-¡Oe!... es sábado, usuratonkashi- Dijo con calma Sasuke, mientras veía a Naru.

-¿Nani?-

-Es sábado- Repitió con un poco de cansancio en la voz.

Naru se sentó en el suelo, rendida y un poco más calmada, lanzó un suspiro y luego volteó a mirar a Sasuke con reproche.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!-

-Ojala fueras así de rápida entre semana-

-¡Jum¡No has contestado a mi pregunta¿Por qué no me dijiste antes teme?-

-Me pareció divertido- Dijo volteando a ver de nuevo a Naru y con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

-¡Argh! Ya lo he dicho antes y lo volveré a repetir ¡¡¡ERES ODIOSO!!!-

-…Escandalosa… ni pareciera que anteayer y ayer tuvieras fiebre dobe-

-¿Uh?o.o…es verdad…- dijo mientras se tocaba la frente con la mano- Waaaaaaai¡¡¡Estoy curada!!!- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-baka- Se limitó a decir Sasuke antes de volver su vista a su libro.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ya estaban a mitades de noviembre y comenzaba la organización y los arreglos para el festival navideño de ese año. Toda la escuela ya estaba enterada de que Sasuke y Naru compartían habitación, por lo que Naru de vez en cuando era "atacada" por una que otra fan loca, o recibía anónimos. Sasuke no tenía tantos problemas ya que muchos de los chavos le tenían cierto miedo.

-muy bien, en vista de que acabamos de recibir las hojas de los que nos toca hacer, los dos representantes de grupo, pasen al frente por favor, para que lean esto- Dijo Iruka-sensei, asesor del 1º C, era un hombre alrededor de los 28 o 30, no muy alto y siempre se peinaba con una coleta alta, llevaba una curiosa cicatriz sobre la nariz (N/A: ñaaaa! Hice un verso sin esfuerzo)

-¡Si!- Dijeron Sasuke y Nara Shikamaru a la vez.

Shikamaru también se peinaba con una coleta alta y siempre andaba con la vista en las nubes o durmiendo, a pesar de su forma de ser tan floja, era muy inteligente, y solo reprobaba sus exámenes porque, según él, le daba flojera mover el lápiz.

-… Uchiha, lee tú, es demasiado problemático…- Dijo Shikamaru. (N/A¿Olvide decir que esa era su frese favorita¿Si? Pues ahora ya la saben)

-¡umf!- Fue la única contestación que le dio Sasuke.- Bien, al 1º C de preparatoria le ha tocado hacer una obra de teatro con motivos navideños y con una duración mínima de 1 hora…- Sasuke dejó de leer debido a una protesta grupal.

-¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?!-

-Todo el grupo debe ser participe de esta actividad, aunque sea tras bambalinas…- Sasuke siguió leyendo los requisitos que se les pedían, y una vez que hubo terminado, se dirigió a los demás- Pues creo que lo primero es escoger una obra para empezar.-

- No es necesario, ya he escrito una con la que creo que todos estarán de acuerdo si no es tan problemática- Shikamaru le pasó las hojas a Sasuke y este las leyó en silencio, mientras los demás los veían con curiosidad.

-A mi me parece bien esta… Sería que le sacáramos copias para que ustedes también la lean y digamos que nos parece-

-¡¡¡yo creo que todo lo que diga que esta bien Sasuke-kun lo hagamos!!!- Dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento con la mano levantada.

-¡¡¡NOSOTRAS IGUAAAAL!!!- Dijeron las demás chicas del salón, a excepción de Naru y Hinata.

-Pues para no hacer más problemáticas las cosas, lo dejamos así¿No cree representante?- Dijo Shikamaru picando un poco a Sasuke.

-…- Sasuke miraba al Nara con recelo en la mirada y prefirió no contestar.

Luego de desearle lo peor a Shikamaru con la mirada, Sasuke se dirigió al grupo.

-Entonces, pasemos a la elección de los personajes… Hyuuga tu eres buena en la confección ¿no?... ¿Te puedo encargar los vestuarios?-

Hinata al oír su nombre, pegó un salto de su asiento por el susto y cuando pudo reaccionar se limitó a hacer un ademán de "si" con el rostro totalmente sonrojado.

-¡Ánimo Hina-chan! Te quedaran preciosos-

-S…si-

-Para hacer esto más interesante… ¿Por qué no hacen papelitos con sus nombres y hacen un sorteo para escoger los personajes?- Comentó Iruka-sensei.

A los cinco minutos los papelitos estaban listos y puestos en el estuche de una de las muchachas del salón. Sasuke puso los personajes en la pizarra y comenzó a sacar papelitos y cada nombre iba en un personaje por orden; al final todos tenían gotas en la cabeza por sus personajes y las del "Sasuke Lovers" estaban más que fascinadas, las elecciones quedaron así:

**José:** Aburame Shino

**María:** Kino Zatsu (N/A: inventada XD)

**Lucifer:** Subaku no Gaara

**Envy** (envidia): Haruno Sakura

**Lust** (lujuria): Uchiha Sasuke

**Gluttony** (gula): Akimichi Chouji

**Greed** (avaricia): Yamanaka Ino

**Sloth **(pereza): Nara Shikamaru

**Pride** (Soberbia/Orgullo): Haku (N/A: no se el apellido o no tiene)

**Wrath** (ira): Asamiya Yukime.

**Ángel Gabriel:** Tenten

**Length** (largueza): Inusuka Kiba

**Humility **(humildad): Uzumaki Naru

**Chastity** (castidad): Sai

**Patience** (paciencia): Mizuno Seika

**Charity** (caridad): Miyake Miharu

**Temperance** (templanza): Rock Lee

**Deal **(Diligencia): Hyuuga Neji

Sasuke como lujuria… todas las del "Sasuke Lovers" estaban que se morían de la emoción, si a una chica le ponen ropa sexy para ese tipo de papel, a Sasuke le podrían hacer lo mismo.

A Sasuke se le caía el mundo encima, el ya había leído la obra y había una escena de la que no estaba tan seguro.

Al día siguiente los ensayos comenzaron, a cada uno de los que actuaban se les dio una copia del libreto y dieron la primera leída a la obra interpretando cada quien su papel, después de algunas pausas por causa de Shikamaru, lograron terminar; había un ambiente de tensión entre las del "Sasuke Lovers" que estaban ahí y Naru (N/A: jejeje no les diré pq hasta que toque).

Hinata, después de oír la lectura se puso a trabajar en los diseños del vestuario para cada quien y que quede bien según la persona. El 20 sería el festival, tenían prácticamente menos de un mes para tener todo listo, debían comenzar ya.

Ya acercándose la fecha se podía ver el estrés en el rostro de todos los del instituto, corrían de un lado a otro, ponían los últimos detalles, no tenían tiempo ni de respirar.

Sasuke y Naru habían evitado estar los dos solos en la habitación, por lo que normalmente Naru dormía sola y a media noche Sasuke entraba en la habitación solo para dormir.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Llegó el día… todos estaban entusiasmados y al mismo tiempo nerviosos por como saldría todo, se había juntado mucha gente y todos parecían disfrutarlo, había muchos juegos y establecimientos, donde todos podían parar y divertirse, hasta los de 3º habían puesto a uno de sus compañeros vestido de santa y 2 chavas como sus duendes, donde la mayoría de las familias con niños chicos estaban, habían salones que convirtieron en cafeterías u otros que parecían casinos, donde muchos muchachos se sentaban a apostar hasta relojes y uno que otro bromeaba con apostar a la novia (N/A: he visto que lo hagan ¬¬).

-… Se ha juntado mucha gente- Decía Naru mientras veía por una rendijita del telón.

-Su…suerte Naru-chan- Le dijo Hinata intentando darle ánimos.

-Será pan comido ¡¡¡dattebayo!!!- Dijo Naru con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque la realidad sea que se estaba muriendo de los nervios, nunca había actuado¿y si lo hacia mal¿O se le olvidaban sus líneas?- _Tranquila Naru… no dejes que te ganen los nervios, no puedes dejarte intimidar, ni por el público ni por el teme- _Pensaba, cuando dirigió su vista a donde estaba Sasuke, y es que con esa ropa, cualquiera se muere desangrado o de un paro cardiaco.

Sasuke llevaba unos pantalones negros de cuero a la cadera que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas y nalgas, haciendo que estas resaltasen para gusto de muchas y muchos, llevaba una playera sin mangas también negra con ligeros toques rojos y ajustada, con el cuello en V profundo que se cerraba un poco con unas cuerdas y un poco corta, dejando ver un tanto de piel entre el pantalón y la playera, llevaba en su muñeca izquierda algunas pulseras rojas y negras. En conclusión un verdadero modelo estaba hecho el niño (N/A: es que esa ropa como no… se me caen las babas solo de imaginármelo).

Naru iba muy sencilla, pero eso no hacía que se le viera mal, llevaba un vestido blanco de cuello cuadrado amplio y las mangas cortas transparentes con un pequeño encajito al final, abajo del busto llevaba una cinta rosada clara y a partir de ahí el vestido caía libremente sobre su cuerpo hasta un poco arriba de los tobillos y después más encajitos hasta por debajo de ellos, se había dejado el cabello suelto, que le llegaba más o menos a la altura de la cintura.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

La obra transcurría sin ningún problema, al público parecía agradarle mucho lo que ocurría, y por ratos se reían mucho, había llegado la escena donde Naru salía y ella se encontraba un tanto nerviosa.

José estaba sentado en una silla de su casa, visiblemente molesto con María después de una riña que había sido elaborada por Pride y Envy, Temperance y Length habían tratado de apaciguar los ánimos, pero solo habían logrado detener la pelea por el momento, por lo que le habían pedido a Humility que les ayudara con José.

Humility había aparecido detrás de él, acercó su rostro a sus oídos y comenzó a hablarle.

-Se nota que tu quieres a María, entonces… ¿Por qué estar peleado con ella? No es más fácil ir y disculparte con ella, no te dirá que no…- Humility seguía hablándole a José para convencerlo y mientras lo hacía caminaba por la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que a sus espaldas aparecía un ser, se acercó lentamente a Humility sin hacer ningún ruido, la tomó por la cintura y los brazos, y comenzó a besarle el cuello, lento, pasando su lengua con suavidad y dejando pequeños rastros a su paso.

Un momento¡Sasuke realmente le besaba el cuello!, no debería de ser así, se supone que solo haría como si lo hiciera, pero…él… ¡¿Por qué?!

-…Lust… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?...- Dijo Humility en un tono bajo y un tanto tembloroso a causa de las sensaciones que sentía, Lust sonrío de lado.

-Vine a seducir a José- Declaró el pecado-…Pero se me ha antojado seducirte a tu primero… únete a los pecados- Dijo con un tono sexy en el oído de la joven virtud, y mientras la veía de arriba abajo agregó- Una gran belleza como tu no caería mal-

En un movimiento suave Humility logró soltarse de las garras de Lust y tomar una pequeña distancia y poniéndose de frente a él dijo:

-Yo no soy tan bella como dices, a demás yo solo sirvo a Kami-sama, nunca me iría con Maou(N/A: para quien no sepa, así se le dice en japonés al demonio)-

-Je… ya veo por que te llamas Humility…-Se acercó a ella y la agarró por la cintura con un brazo mientras el otro tomaba su barbilla y hacía que lo viera-…pero… Nadie se puede resistir a ti…- Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

Lust, en un último y rápido movimiento besó a Humility sin que esta se lo esperara, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran considerablemente por la sorpresa.

-¡_¿Pero que…¡¡¡Esto no estaba en el libreto¡¡¡¿Se está burlando de mí?!!!...¿por que?..._-Pensaba Naru.

De repente apareció Chastity, separando a Lust de Humility. Humility se colocó detrás de Chastity mientras se tocaba los labios con suavidad, estaba totalmente desconcertada. Sasuke al igual que Naru esta sorprendido nunca creyó perder el control de ese modo, se supone que ella solo es su compañera¡Nada más!..Entonces… ¿Por qué la besó?... ¿Acaso la veía como algo más? Sai le mandó a Sasuke una mirada de odio puro, cuando Sasuke pudo volver a su actitud normal se limitó a sonreír prepotentemente mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Lust?- Preguntó Sai todavía visiblemente molesto.

-¿yo?... nada, solo me estaba entreteniendo-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada, haciendo como si fuera lo más normal.

La obra siguió su curso sin que nada más la alterara en cuanto al libreto. Sakura, al estar viendo la obra tras bambalinas, no pudo evitar temblar de rabia y furia contenida después de ver semejante escena, había decidido dejarle pasar a Naru el hecho de compartir habitación con SU Sasuke-kun, ella no se tenía la culpa de ese error, pero de eso a haber besado a Sasuke¡¡¡No la iba a perdonar!!!... Se vengaría, de eso no había duda, la haría sufrir, tanto como pudiera, o se dejaría de llamar Haruno Sakura (N/A: cof cof ¡BASURA! Cof cof).

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naru, después de que terminara la obra totalmente había corrido lo más rápido que le habían permitido sus piernas en dirección a su habitación¡seguía pensando en ese maldito beso!, todavía tenía la sensación se los suaves labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos, su mano en su cintura y la otra acariciando su cuello ¡¡¡¡Aaaaaargh¡¿Por qué¡¿Por qué¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!! Estaba totalmente sonrojada y muy avergonzada, entró en la habitación y cerró tras de sí, se tiró sobre la cama con la mente hecha un caos total.

11:30 p.m.

Sasuke iba lentamente por los pasillos hasta su habitación, después de la obra había tenido que ir a la azotea de la escuela y dejar que el viento frío de la noche le despejara un poco la mente, después de lo ocurrido ¿Cómo podría compartir la habitación con ella? Recordaba claramente como había sido tenerla entre sus brazos, era tan delgada, sus labios carnositos y rosados, había sido el cielo besar esos labios, deseaba volver a hacerlo. Había llegado; abrió pesadamente la puerta, después de cerrar tras de sí y voltear, se encontró cara a cara con una Naru molesta, aunque más que furiosa estaba desconcertada y turbada.

-… ¿Por qué lo haz hecho?...-Preguntó ella en un hilo de voz, visiblemente sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿Por qué lo haz hecho?!- Gritó a todo lo que le permitió su garganta- ¿Te gusta fastidiare verdad¡No tienes nada mejor que hacer!-

-… No es eso…- Contestó Sasuke frío y serio como siempre, como si nada de lo que ocurría le afectara.

-¿Entonces¿Porqu… ¡¡¡mmm!!-

Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más, necesitaba de esos labios que le pedían a gritos que los besase, los saboreaba con ansias mientras hacía retroceder a Naru hasta acorralarla entre la pared y su cuerpo. La besaba como si su vida y su cordura dependieran de ello.

Naru poco podía hacer contra él, trataba de liberarse pero no podía, quería quitárselo de encima, pero, inconcientemente deseaba… no, necesitaba que siguiera, en un movimiento por parte de su subconsciente tomó el rostro de Sasuke con ambas manos y lo pegó más a ella.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, no sabía que hacer, solo atinó a pasar su lengua por los labios de Naru, como se le quisiera pedir permiso mientras bajaba sus manos hasta la cintura y la pegaba más contra si mismo; Naru entreabrió la boca dejando que Sasuke entrara en ella y memorizara cada rincón de esa adictiva cavidad. Naru ahogó un suspiro dentro de sus bocas al sentir como Sasuke le acariciaba la espalda. Sasuke regresó sus manos a la cintura y comenzó a bajarlas aún más por las caderas, hasta llegar a los muslos de Naru, y fue cuando ella reaccionó; lo empujó bruscamente dejando de nuevo distancia entre ellos, ambos respiraban con dificultad y estaban sonrojados totalmente¿Qué acababa de pasar¿Por qué se habían comportado así?

-… Te quiero…- Dijo Sasuke totalmente serio.

-… ¿Q-Qué?... No oí bien…-Dijo Naru con una sonrisita nerviosa en su rostro-… ¿Te oí decir que me quieres?...-

-¡Te quiero¡Me gustas¡Te deseo¿Cómo más quieres que te lo diga?-

Naru no supo como o por que solo supo que había salido lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación y que había llegado a la de Hinata, tocó la puerta desesperada, hasta que Hinata le abrió.

-¿N-Naru-chan?... ¿Q-Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Hinata todavía somnolienta.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí hoy Hina-chan?-

-C-Claro… pasa…- Contestó un tanto sorprendida por la condición en la que estaba su amiga, entraron en la habitación y Hinata cerró tras de sí.

Continuara…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capitulo X3 espero que les haya gustado, he tratado de terminarlo antes del 24 y lo he logrado!!!!!!!!! VIVA YOOOOOOO!!! No hay excusa para mi retraso, solo mis exámenes y mi falta de inspiración… pero bueno, para que hacer largo el cuento, pasemos a los reviews!!!!**

**Fati-chan-o-ero-sensei:**

Me alegro que te gusteeeee!!! TTTT no saes lo felix que me hace, adoro tus historias!!!! XD parezco una fan loca jajajajajajaajaja, cuídate muxo, te mando unos besotes!!!!!.

**Mini kitty-chan:**

ojala que tu Internet ya no siga fallando no te preocupes, con que me leas soy feliix!!! Lo de la introducción, mas adelante se vera el porque, y en cuanto a Sakura a lo mejor en el proximo capitulo empieza a hacer de las suyas XD Kiev sae. Ja ne!!!

**Tsunade-Sama: **

grax por tu apoyooooooo!!!! Te lo arabesco muxo muxo!!!! Como ya te he dicho antes, ita-chan saldrá pero muxo después y haciendo de las suyas.

**Amazona Verde:**

muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me dan muxos animos para poder seguir el ff!!!! Un besote chica

**June-li:**

jajajajajajajaja casi naie se esperaba una historia como la mia, pero bueno… son los resultados de fumarme el césped de mi casa XD jajajajajajaja ntc. Muxas grax por ewl apoyo, un abrazote!!!

**Yukinita:**

Por lo del periodo de Naru XD jajajaja pues yo creo que si le llega, pero es discreta, y tiene la maldita suerte de que no le den cólicos XD jajaja asi que no creo que hayan problemas XD jajajaja ojala te haya gustado este capi tambien.

**Denisuki:**

Que bueno que te guste a pesar de estar acostumbrada a los sasunaru normales jejeje ojala este cap tambien te guste. Mata ne!!!

**Nuriko-tsunade:**

jajaja que bueno que te paresca emocionante XD, por lo de cuanto tarda naru en el banio, pues las mujeres tardan mas o menos 30 min en bañarse bien, y si después se tiene que vestir, peinar, y pintar tantito, pues como no va a tardar!!! XD jajajajajajaja espero que te guste el cap. Ja ne!!!

**Shadowy Ninja-girl:**

Mira ya actualiceeeee!!! Y lo logre antes de navidaaaa!!!! Ajajajajajajaja ojala este cap. Tambien te guste, actualiza yaaaaaa!!! Kiero saber que le hace neji a naru en **lo que esos ojos negros desean**!!!! XD conste que te esto promocionando XD jajajaja. Un abrasote amiwa!!!!

**Fiu!!!! Termine!!!!!!!!!!! Nus vemos en el proximo capitulo, que tratar'e de subir pronto pronto.**

**Ja ne!!!!**


	4. Aclaraciones

**No me maten!!!!!!!!!! Lo se!!!! no he actualizado en muuuuuucho tiempo pero es que simplemente la inspiración no fluía, y de hecho ahora no tengo mucha que digamos, así que si sienten que al capi le falta algo… lo siento muuucho, pero bueno, no les hago esperar, aki tienen el ff:**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Capítulo 4: Aclaraciones…

Era de mañana, la escuela se encontraba en total calma, algunos hacían sus maletas para irse a pasar las fiestas con sus familias, mientras que otros simplemente al quedarse en el instituto, se quedaban en sus habitaciones disfrutando de su primer día libre.

En la habitación de Hinata, una rubia abría los ojos con cansancio.

-…mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?...- Decía mientras se sentaba en la cama y se restregaba los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Q-que bueno que ya estas despierta Naru-chan-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa un tanto tímida en el rostro.

-…Hina-chan…- Dijo Naru con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa. De repente, recuerdos de la noche pasada comenzaron a pasar por su mente rápidamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Naru-chan?... ¿Qué pasó?...- Dijo Hinata sentándose junto a Naru en la cama. – cuéntame… tal vez pueda ayudarte…- Alargó su mano lentamente y la colocó en la cabeza de Naru en un intento de tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que tenía su apoyo incondicional.

-Hina-chan… yo…- Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que ya nada detuviera su recorrido-… estoy tan confundida…-

-Cuéntame Naru…-

Naru comenzó a relatarle todo a Hinata desde lo ocurrido en la obra, de cómo toda la actuación terminó siendo algo real y de cómo ella había tratado de plantarle cara desencadenando en su huída a la habitación de esta (N/A: de hinata… no se confundan ¬¬)

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Mientras tanto en la habitación 254 (N/A: La que comparten Sasuke y Naru)

Sasuke estaba recostado en su cama con su libro abierto en sus manos, pero no lograba concentrarse en su lectura, cada vez que comenzaba un párrafo, una palabra o frase le recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, a pesar de que era lo último que quería.

"el cielo" si… sus ojos, era como mirar al cielo cuando te quedabas mirándolos, y te perdías en el río de emociones que transmitían. "dulce" a eso sabían sus labios cuando tuvo la oportunidad de probarlos. "inquietud" la que sentía en ese mismo instante, ¿Dónde había ido Naru? Quería ir por ella, abrazarla, besarla, pero no podía, debía darle su espacio, después de lo que había hecho, prácticamente la había atacado, por decirlo de alguna forma. No quería perderla, de eso estaba seguro.

"guru guru"

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Sasuke. No había comido nada la noche anterior, era de esperarse que ahora se estuviera muriendo de hambre. Marcó la página de su libro y lo cerró, se levanto de su cama con pereza y se estiró antes de irse a la cafetería, de repente su mirada se topó con la cama de Naru, que estaba un tanto desarreglada.

-…Naru…-

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

-¿Y-ya terminaste de vestirte Naru?- Preguntó Hinata al oír como la puerta del baño se abría.

-…No era necesario que me prestaras tu ropa Hina-chan- Naru llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla que le quedaban un tanto ajustados debido a que Hinata era un tanto más pequeña que ella y una blusa azul marino tipo polo.

-P-por mi no hay ningún problema- contestó Hinata con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

-Hina-chan… muchas gracias por todo…-Contestó Naru con una sonrisa también en sus labios- Creo que iré a dar una vuelta para tomar un poco de aire fresco-

-¿Q-quieres qué te acompañe?-

-Gracias, pero ya te he molestado lo suficiente… no te preocupes estaré bien-

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naru había estado caminando por los pasillos del instituto tratando de no pensar en nada, sus pasos la habían conducido a la cafetería.

-_Ya que estoy por aquí no sería mala idea_- Pensó un poco más alegre.

Pero al entrar su sonrisa se borró de golpe… Sasuke estaba ahí, sentado en un de las mesas que estaba justo por donde ella tenía que pasar para poder ir a tomar la comida, sus ojos hicieron contacto, ambos mostraban sorpresa, se vería muy obvio si ella daba media vuelta y salía de ahí, por lo que optó por seguir su camino tratando de ignorarlo por completo.

-_No lo mires, ignóralo, no mires, ignóralo_- Pensaba una y otra vez Naru.

Cuando casi llegaba a la altura de Sasuke, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado; por los nervios, Naru se tropezó con sus propios pies, haciendo que cayera hacía el frente, por suerte para Naru, los reflejos de Sasuke fueron lo bastante rápidos (N/A: como quedó comprobado en el cap. 2) como para atrapar a Naru antes de que se hiciera más daño.

El único problema era que ahora Naru estaba sobre Sasuke, en una posición no tan decente que digamos, el sonrojo hizo aparición en las morenas mejillas de Naru.

-…Y-yo…l-lo siento…-Tartamudeo Naru al no saber que hacer, tratando de levantarse los más rápido que podía, pero al no fijarse estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo.

-…No hay problema…- Le contestó Sasuke, tomándole por un brazo para ayudarle a levantarse, cuando Naru ya estuvo de pie, Sasuke bajó su mano por el brazo de Naru hasta llegar a la mano.-…Disculpa por lo de ayer…- Dijo con su característica frialdad.

-¿Ah?- Al darse cuenta de a que se refería Sasuke volvió a sonrojarse pero ahora con más violencia.

-No fue mi intención asustarte- Dijo todavía sin soltar su mano de la de Naru.

-…- Sentía como una corriente eléctrica la recorría entera a través del contacto de la mano de Sasuke, no sabía que contestarle, su mirada se había perdido completamente en esos posos negros que la habían hipnotizado.

-¿No me vas a contestar nada?-

-…Sasuke… mi mano…- Le dijo en voz baja tratando de no verle a los ojos.

-…_Me duele que no me veas a la cara_…- Pensó Sasuke mientras soltaba poco a poco la mano que había secuestrado (N/A: XD jajaja que chistoso se oyó eso)

-…yo… acepto tu disculpa…- alzó la mirada viéndolo a los ojos de forma penetrante-… pero… ¿Por qué?- Preguntó con la confusión pintada en su mirada.

-Te lo dije anoche… no me arrepiento de lo que hice-

-Pero no puedes "atacar" a alguien así como así- Dijo subiendo un poco su tono de voz-… ¿C-cómo sabes si esa persona siente lo mismo que tu?... -Preguntó un poco más bajo y desviando la mirada hacía el suelo.

Sasuke estiró su mano y tomó la barbilla de Naru, haciendo que esta le mirase de nuevo a los ojos, sabía que su expresión no mostraba sentimiento alguno y parecería que estaba molesto con todo el mundo, por lo que trato de usar un tono, que más que quedarle tranquilo, le quedó sensual.

-Haré lo que haga falta para que cambies tus sentimientos hacia mí…- Soltó su barbilla y se fue de ahí dejando a la pobre Naru con un nudo en la garganta y con la mente hecha un caos total.

-…Este Sasuke… Mira que decirme eso…- Decía para si misma con una sonrisa nerviosa saliendo de sus labios, se volteó, esperando ver la espalda de Sasuke, pero se encontró ella sola en la cafetería- …_Al final tendré que volver a la habitación que comparto contigo ¿verdad?..._- Pensó Naru con una ligera sonrisita sincera en sus labios, de algo estaba segura…No sabía todavía que era, pero la mirada de Uchiha Sasuke, le llamaba demasiado la atención.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierta pelirosada que acababa de llegar.

-¡Hola Naru-chan! (_Inner: Con la que menos me quería encontrar… Naru-zorra_)- Le saludo Sakura con una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Buenos días Sakura-chan! ¡¿Cómo estas?!- Dijo Naru con una sonrisa radiante, su ánimo se había recuperado de una manera increíble.

-Muy bien… oye, ahora que me acuerdo… las chicas y yo vamos a hacer una pijamada en la habitación que compartimos Ino y yo hoy en la noche… y queríamos saber si a ti te gustaría venir-

-¿eh?... ¡Claro! Con mucho gusto… ¿como a que hora podría pasar por ahí? ¿Tengo que llevar algo en especial?-

-Pues solo tus sábanas y almohada, tu pijama, como a las 8 p.m. estaría bien-

-Ok… entonces ahí estaré-

-Solo eso venía a decirte, bye bye (_Inner: no sabes la que te espera Naru-zorra_)- Pensó Sakura mientras se dirigía a la salida.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi. LO SE!!! Me ha quedado súper corto pero es que en cualquier instante llegan por mi y quería ya entregárselos, una aclaración, en mi fanfic sasu simplemente es frio con todos (menos con naru claro) y no muestra sus sentimientos, solo eso, bueno ahora pasemos a los reviews.**

**marina-uzumaki-potter**

jejeje muchas gracias por tu review!!!! Pues sobre que le dirá sobre la declaración de sasuke, pues ya lo saben y pues por lo se lo que piensa hacer sakura en el siguiente capítulo lo sabran. Gracias por leerme de nuevo un abraxo.

**Tsunde-Sama**

Jajaja pienso iwal que tu solo de imaginarme a sasu vestido de esa forma siento que mi va a dar algo XD gracias por decir que me ha quedado genial, me da tanta ilu ////// ojala este capi te haya gustado mucho tambiem, un abraxo chica, cuidate!!

**mini kitty-chan**

Muchas graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!! Me emociono tanto tu review!!!! Que bueno que me consideras original!!!! (yo no me siento así ¬¬) y pues aquí me tienes actualizando después de tanto tiempo, hasta el prox capi!!!

**Shadowy Ninja-Girl:**

Que onda chuli??!!!!! Ojala este capi te haya gustado!!! espero que nos podamos ver pronto, y si mi puedes decir yuki, por sierto apenas puedas actualiza algo pliiiiiz!!!! Mi muero por leer tu ff!!!!! Bye cuidate neni TQM

**Denisuki:**

Jejeje grax por tu review!!!! Espero que este capi te haya gustado. Un abraxo y feliz navidad a ti tambiem, aunque ya estemos en mayo U

**nuriko-tsunade**

Perdon por dejartelo en lo buenouuuu!!! Jajaja espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como el otro, gracias por darme animos!!!! Un abraxo chica!!!

**Yukinita**

Hola!!!!! Que bueno que te gustó el capi!!!! Comprendelo estaba todo turbado por tremendo beso que le robo a naru que no tuvo de otra más que decirle cuando naru lo oyó XD el lemon será maaaas adelante ya hasta lo tengo planeado paso a paso en mi cabecita mirada pervertida no te preocupes. Pues aquí ya tienes tu capi!!!!!! Esperare con ansia tus reviews!!! Un abraxo!!!!!

**Uff!!! Terminé, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!!!**


End file.
